Gladius (Demon)
Gladius(グラディウス Guradiusu) is a Etherious Demon from the book of Zeref and a member of the Demon Lords of Occultus. Appearance Gladius takes the appearance of an extremly large and muscular man. Gladius possesses dark skin as well as short blonde hair. He is also known to have unusually large, thick eyebrows. His eyes are grey and are slited, similarly to dragons. His ears resembles the ears that usually belonging to elves, being very large and pointy. He also has very sharp teeth. He wears a pair of small gold earrings on his enlarged earlobes. He is often dressed in a white uniform that has multiple menacing spikes laid on it as well as three stars on the collar area. Personality Gladius is extremly loyal towards his fellow Demon Lords, usually using an honorific when speaking to them and even to strangers and enemies. Unlike most Demons, Gladius dosen't hold a peticular grudge on humans, although he still believes that demons are much stronger than humans. He is also shown to get angry quite easily, especially when his fellow comrades are making a mess. History Curse and Abilities 'Natural Abilities' 'Way of Combat' Master Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Complementing his enormous size, Gladius is a powerful hand to hand combatant. He is able to punch at furious speeds and trembling power, easily able to crush the bones of his enemies. He usually uses his Curse and Magic along with his unarmed combat abilities, making him even stronger. An example of this is using Titan to enlarge his body parts to immense sizes in order to completly crush his opponents and shatter their bones and vital organs. He can also use his Curse to change different parts of his body into that of a certain material, having a different effect on his opponent. Some examples of this would be using metal to deliver extremly powerful blunt attacks or using magma to burn and melt his opponents into nothing. 'Physical Attributes Tremendous Strength: 'Benefiting his enormous size, Gladius has a unbelivable amount of physical strength. Gladius is capable of completly shattering metal with a single punch. Also due to his substantial height, he can easily crush objects and humans under his feet with strength alone. By using Titan, he can increase his body parts' sizes and lengths to add even more strength to his attacks. This means that one Titan enchanced fist has the power to completly destroy the guild hall of a group of Dark Mages. By utilizing his Curse with his strength, he can make himself strnonger, depending on what he is merged with. For example, by using a element such as metal, Gladius can crush anything with little to no effort at all. With elements such as magma or coal, he can crush opponents while forcing extreme heat onto their person, usually melting them in the process. '''Impressive Speed: '''Compared to his immense strength, Gladius' speed is slightly lacking. However, that dosen't mean that he is slow in any shape or form. Despite his enormous size, he is capable of easily moving at high speeds to engage opponents who have a speed advantage. He is capable of using his tremendous leg strength to jump extremly high, being able to fight opponents who can fly at equal ground. He can also use this foot strength to propel himself at high speeds towards opponents without a moment of hesitation. Depending on the element in general, Gladius can also use his curse to amplify his speed. Lighter elements, such as sand, can be merged with in order to gain more of a speed advantage. It can also be used to split apart and travel with the wind at high speeds. '''Frightning Durability: '''Due to his extraordinary size, Gladius has a frightning amount of durability. He is easily capable of brushing off powerful attacks and spells as if they were nothing. This was clearly shown when he single handedly destroyed a attacking Dark Guild. The Dark Mages used multiple high powered elemental spells against Gladius, who in turn was unaffected by such spells. He was even able to survive the full impact of a fully charged Break Abyss without sustaining major injures, only a small amount of burn marks. By using Titan, he was able to take the full blunt of a Jupiter Cannon and blocj it with only one hand. Using his Curse, he is able to merge with powerful elements in order to gain a strong defense. For example, his strongest element, metal, can be used to completly block powerful physical attacks without breaking a sweat. 'Magical Abilities Enormous Magic Power: 'Due to being a Etherious Demon and one of the Thirteen Demon Lords, Gladius has a increadible amount of Magical Power. His Magical Power is high enough to match the power of one of the members of Tartarus' Nine Demon Gates. When Gladius releases his Magical Power, it causes the very earth to shake. It can even cause humans and lower demons to tremble in fear to his almighty power. Due to the fact that he is a Demon made of Magical Barrier Particles, his Magic Power fells much different then normal beings. When any form of eternano comes into contact with his Magic Power, it causes the spell to be completly erased, mostly due to the Magical Barrier Particles properties. 'Golem Golem(ゴーレム Gōremu): Golem is a Curse that gives the user the ability to merge with the earth, allowing them to turn their body into different solid objects. This Curse allows the user to merge with stone and any earth related elements of nature, such as metal or crystal. When the user merges with the ground, they can ue the elements their to change their body's composition for unique effects, such as taking on various sizes or repairing their bodies if it is damaged. The user also has the limited ability to manipulate that element if they are merged with it, giving the user a extra source of mobility. The user can also create magma and lava by heating up the composition of the element they are merging with, usually stone. The only drawbacks to this Magic is that the only way to merge with an element is to physically touch it, meaning that if the element is out of reach, then it would be difficult if not impossible to merge with. Also, due to the fact that the user's body is merging with a element, the user is extremly vunerable to that elements weaknesses, such as metal's weakness to Lightning Magic and crystal's weakness to Sound magic, making the user extremly cautious. *'Earth Merging: Stone Golem'(類併合: ストーンゴーレム Ruiheigō: Sutōn Gōremu): *'Earth Merging: Metal Golem'(類併合: メタルゴーレム Ruiheigō: Metaru Gōremu): *'Earth Merging: Crystal Golem'(類併合: クリスタルゴーレム Ruiheigō: Kurisutaru Gōremu): *'Earth Merging: Magma Golem'(類併合: マグマゴーレム Ruiheigō: Maguma Gōremu): *'Earth Merging: Sand Golem'(類併合: サンドゴーレム Ruiheigō: Sando Gōremu): *'Earth Merging: Clay Golem'(類併合: クレイゴーレム Ruiheigō: Kurei Gōremu): *'Earth Merging: Coal Golem'(類併合: コールゴーレム Ruiheigō: Kōru Gōremu): *'Earth Merging: Salt Golem'(類併合: ソルトゴーレム Ruiheigō: Soruto Gōremu): 'Titan' Titan (巨人, ジヤイアント, Jiyaianto): Titan is a Caster Type Transformation Magic utilized by various notable mages. Titan is a rather advanced form of Transformation that requires considerable skill in manipulating one's Eternano. The user forms an invisible membrane of Eternano around their body which they can change the shape and manipulate freely. When the user changes the shape of the membrane, their body conforms to fit the shape of the membrane. In other words, by expanding the membrane so that it is several times the size of the user, their body will follow the shape of the membrane, filling in until the membrane is once again skin-tight. The shape of the membrane does not have to be proportionate to the user's initial size, so the user can change the size of their arm and fist without the rest of their body changing. However, the user cannot completely change the anatomy or skeletal structure of their body. For example, a user could not form the membrane into the shape of a horse in order to turn into one. The user's amount of Eternano also directly corresponds to their maximum size when using Titan. Trivia Category:Thirteen Demon Lords Category:Demon Category:Demons Category:Etherious Category:Male Category:Occultus